


We Require Certain Skills

by thecivilunrest



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Time, I'm Sorry, Proposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecivilunrest/pseuds/thecivilunrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kou motioned for him to come closer, and then she whispered her request in his ear. She found this easier than than saying “Will you have sex with me?” out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Require Certain Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monkkeyslut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkkeyslut/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from tumblr, for the lovely Morgan. I'm so sorry.

In the end there was no one else that Kou could ask. 

The Iwatobi boys were completely out of the question. Over the past year they began to feel more like brothers than anything else. While she could still admire their muscles in ways that she could never admire her _blood_ brother’s, she could never imagine having sex with them. There was also the fact that if she asked one of them they would probably mention it to Rin, who would kill them before turning his rage to her. 

Not to mention that Kou was pretty sure that they were all in a relationship of some sort with each other, not that anyone ever admitted anything. It was just something that they all knew but never spoke of, the occasional elephant in the room. 

So no, the Iwatobi swim club boys were all out. 

She thought about asking Aiichirou too, but he was _definitely_ out of the picture. At the slightest bit of pressure from Rin he would crack and blurt out everything, whether or not they _did_ anything. That path led only to disaster. 

There were a few boys in her class that she could probably talk into it if she really wanted to, but she refused to stoop that low. 

For her it was Mikoshiba-san or bust. Kou wished that she was more confident that he would say yes, but she just told herself that he was a teenage boy, and all teenage boys wanted sex. That was what Gou was offering, after all, with no strings attached. Nothing between them would be tangled by feelings and misunderstands. 

That was the best kind of sex, Kou told herself, especially the first time. She didn’t want things to be complicated--she just wanted to have sex before college. If she didn’t ask now, it might never happen. 

.

She cornered Mikoshiba-san after another joint practice. He was rubbing his hair with one of the white towels, and Gou’s fingers tighten around her clipboard at the sight of his slow smile when he sees her. 

“Did you need something, Gou-kun?” he asks, pausing. The towel covered part of his face and Kou had to swallow a lump in her throat to be able to speak. 

This was a lot easier in theory than in practice. She didn’t know how she imagined this to go down, but it wasn’t with her half frozen in fear and Mikoshiba-san looking more concerned with every passing second. 

“Are you-”

“I know we don’t really each other that well, but I was wondering if you could do something for me?” she interrupts him quickly.

“Anything!” he promised, still smiling. Kou swallowed. She should have realized that the huge crush that she had on the Samezuka captain would have made asking him harder rather than easier. 

Kou motioned for him to come closer, and then she whispered her request in his ear. She found this easier than than saying “Will you have sex with me?” out loud. 

The smile slipped off Mikoshiba-san’s face slowly, like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I’d have to think about it,” he said finally, and Kou nodded. 

She should have figured as much, and she felt so stupid. Her heartbeat was ringing in her ears as she turned to go, the swim club most likely ready by now, when Mikoshiba grabbed her wrist. 

“Wait. Why?” When Kou looked at him over her shoulder, he asked, “Why me?” 

“There’s no one else I can ask,” she told him honestly. “Please don’t tell my brother.” 

“I- I won’t. Of course not. And I- I’ll do it.” He swallowed visably. “You have my number, right? Just text me when. When you’re ready.” 

“Yes, sure, of course,” Kou told him, pulling her wrist away from him. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but she didn’t want to give him a chance to change his mind. She walked off before he could say something that she didn’t want to hear. 

When she was alone she took a deep breath to steady herself before starting on the ride back to Iwatobi. If the boys noticed anything off about her, they didn’t mention it. 

.

Kou looked at her phone for what felt like the thousandth time that morning before putting it away. The last message he had sent her was _I’ll be there_ and then she hadn’t replied and he hadn’t said anything else. Not that she expect him to. 

Mikoshiba-san would be here in two hours, and she did not want to spend that time working herself up to the point that she wouldn’t be able to do _anything_ by the time he got here. 

With her mother out of the house, Kou had nothing to distract her. And so she began to clean, starting with her room. She picked up all of the dirty clothes off the floor and made her bed, and then organized her bookshelf. 

The condoms that she had picked up last night were on her bedside table. There were five of them lined up like soldiers ready to go to battle. Looking at them made her nervous all over again, and so she ran out of her room and tackled cleaning the rest of the house as well. 

This only took an hour, and so Kou spent the next hour getting ready. She wasn’t sure which clothes were appropriate for this--or if _any_ clothes were appropriate--so she put on jeans and a t-shirt. She left her hair down and decided against putting more make-up on than she usually would. 

And then there was nothing to do but wait. She glared at the clock until there was a knock at the door, and she ran there. Taking a deep breath, Kou opened the door to find Mikoshiba-san standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets. 

He smiled slowly when he saw her, as though this was his automatic reaction to her. She tried to smile back, but she wasn’t sure how well that hid her nerves. 

“You should come in,” she said, letting him in. His jacket brushed her skin when he passed by her, and he smelled more like cologne than chlorine today. “My room is the first door on the left.”

His smiled faltered a bit, but he nodded. Kou wanted to touch him already, but kept her hands to herself before following him to her room and closing the door. She leaned back on it as he studied her room before turning his eyes to study her. 

“I don’t know what to do,” she admitted, walking over to her bed. She grabbed his hand and sat down on her bed, inviting him to sit as well. Their skin contrasted nicely she noticed as she studied their hands instead of looking at him. 

“We can kiss,” he said. “That’s how this usually starts.” He sounded like he was smiling, and when Kou looked up she realized that he was. She brought up one her hands to touch his face. She brushed her theme on the corner of his mouth before taking a deep breath and closing the space between them. 

Mikoshiba’s mouth was warm under hers, and soft. Softer than she’d imagined them to be. For a moment neither of them moved, as though stunned to find themselves kissing. Kou, at least, found that she could hardly believe that this was happening--that he had actually said _yes,_ that he’d agreed at all. 

He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip until she opened her mouth to him, and she was pleased when he deepened the kiss. She whimpered a bit when his fingers found their way under her shirt, and she felt him smile a bit into her mouth. He seemed pleased with himself for eliciting a reaction out of her. 

She pulled away to be able to breathe and he moved his lips to her neck, causing her to moan again. How embarrassing! Kou felt Mikoshiba reacting underneath her, and for a moment she froze, and every bit of fear that she’d been feeling before he got to her house made her pause. 

Gou shook her head and pushed him away to arm’s length. “We should probably take our clothes off now, right?” she asked. Without waiting for his answer she took off her shirt and slid out of her pants, leaving only her bra and underwear on. She was pleased to find him the same way when she finally looked. 

She’d seen his muscles so many times that by now she’d lost count, but now that they were close enough to touch she felt differently about them. She reached out a hand to touch his abs when he said, “Wait. I just...I need to be sure. Are you really okay with this?” He looked at her earnestly, not focusing on anything but her face. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” she said finally. “I really like you, Mikoshiba-san. I’m glad you said yes. It...wouldn’t be the same with anyone else.” 

“If you’re sure...” 

“I’m sure,” she said. “Now kiss me.” 

For the first time Mikoshiba-san’s grin turned feral. “Call me, Seijuurou,” he whispered before kissing her harder. She made a surprised sound before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him, pushing him down onto the bed. 

He was beautiful underneath her, and Kou pulled away so that she could run a fingertip over each of his muscles. She recited them in her head as she touched them, bicep, tricep, pectoral, abdominal. Seijuurou shuddered when her fingers touched his nipples, and she laughed before leaning down and kissing him. 

Her hips seemed to know what to do more than she did as they moved against his. He hissed through his teeth when she ground against him again and again, wanting friction. He thrust his hips towards hers almost without meaning too, and Kou smiled at the thought of having power over him like this. 

Her underwear was getting wet, and so she was glad when he raised his hands to her waist and took them off her, throwing them to the floor. Faster than she could respond Seijuurou flipped them, grinning at her surprise. 

“I really like you too,” he said, before running his hand down her side and then lower until his fingers were inside of her. Kou couldn’t think of anything else then, couldn’t respond to anything expect his fingers, which she bucked her hips against. He curled them upwards while his thumb found her clit. From then on she didn’t want anything else, and kissed him hard enough to bruise. 

Kou was on the precipice of _something_ when he finally removed his fingers. “Don’t stop,” she begged, but he had to take off his boxers. Kou sat up and helped him, staring his erection in the face. She reached over and threw one of the condoms to him, and watched him cover himself. It was different in real life, but she didn’t have time to think about it much before he was kissing her again. 

She grabbed his hips when he sank down into her, and they both froze. This was uncomfortable but it didn’t hurt the way that she expected it to. She just felt full, and like he was stretching her. “Move,” Kou told him finally when he couldn’t take it anymore, and he did. 

He built up slowly, saying her name over and over again. For once, she wasn’t even annoyed when he called her Gou-kun. 

She could feel it when he came, and that almost made her come too. She didn’t, but she knew that didn’t always happen the first time, and she was fine with that. 

Kou was happy to just lay there beside him when he came back from throwing the condom away. “You didn’t come, did you?” he asked, and she shook her head. 

“It’s fine,” she told him, but Seijuurou just shook his head back and finished what he’d started earlier. It didn’t take long before Kou came all over his hand, breathing heavily. She suddenly felt exhausted, but she reached over tentatively and threaded her fingers through his. Kou hoped that he’d want to watch a movie once their clothes were back on, because she didn’t want him to get back on the train just yet. 

“Gou-kun?” he asked, and she turned over to look at him. “Will you go on a date with me now?” 

She laughed at the expression on his face. “Yes,” she told him before pressing a kiss on the edge of his jaw. “Of course.”


End file.
